Forever and a Day
by Queen Of Fond Memories
Summary: A story that follows the life of CC and Niles in California as a married couple and through the highlights of their pregnancy until the baby is born. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; all property of the creators of The Nanny. I just like to write.
1. Chapter 1: Week 6

Disclaimer: I do not any characters, all property of the writers of The Nanny. I just like to write.

Pairing: CC/Niles

 **Week 6**

"CC, dear, are you alright?" Niles said as he helped himself and his new wife up from the floor.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm alright. Thank you." CC stood up and remained silent. It was hard enough to believe that she had fell in love with a wonderful man, and gotten married. Niles stood by her side and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go outside for some air." He said it so calm that CC started to feel a little more relaxed, so she walked without letting his hand go.

"Niles, I…"

"It's okay, Love. We don't have to talk about it yet if you don't want to." He smiled.

"No, I do. It's just that, it is a shock. I mean, we weren't planning to…"

"Oh, I know. I get it, I am also shocked. But I don't have the slightest doubt of our capability to do it."

"It's just that, it is a lot to take in on a day. I got engaged, married, and became a mother. And it wasn't just a few weeks ago that I thought I was meant to be alone. It is all so overwhelming…"

"Do you have any regrets, then?" Niles replied. CC remained silent.

"I… no." CC said, and Niles felt a great relief. "Niles, I'm astonished. That's all. Look at us, we're not young like Nanny Fine and Max. I mean, at this point in my life I thought children were out of the picture." CC's eyes started to get watery.

"CC, my Love, it's-" Niles started speaking as CC interrupted him and said.

"No, Niles! Don't you see it? I am getting a second chance. My "best years" of my life went by, and they sucked. But now I get to start again. A chance to grow a family, my own family, with the man I love. These are the real best days of my life. Right here. Right now."

Niles smiled and hugged her tightly. He was quite relieved that her tears were happy tears.

"Oh, CC, dear, I cannot describe my happiness. I truly can't wait for this kiddo to arrive." Niles ended, as he placed his hand over her belly. "I love you both." Niles said, and kissed CC.

"Me too, I love you both very much."


	2. Chapter 2: Week 19

**Week 19**

"CC, wake up, dear." Niles said as he planted a kiss on CC's cheek and another on her noticeable swollen belly. "Today we find out if you're a baby girl or a baby boy. Either way, we cannot wait for you to be with us, Love."

"Niles, sweety. Why did you have to book such an early appointment at the doctor? Is it to be able to catch all the vitamin D to stop you from turning a million years-old, dinosaur?" CC laughed.

"No. It's to avoid the peaking midday sun to melt you, witch." CC's face turned serious. Yet, a second later both smiled and burst into laughter. Marriage and a baby on the way had softened them, yet not so much to forget their zingers. After all, it was part of their complex relationship, and both knew those insults and name-callings only made their days brighter with laugh. It was one of their own ways of showing their love to each other.

CC and Niles arrived to the doctor. First, CC entered to be prepared, and shortly after Niles was called in.

"Are you nervous?" CC asked Niles.

"No… perhaps...maybe…" Niles responded. Immediately, CC laughed and asked: "Why? If any of the two should be nervous, it should be me. Niles, you took care of the Sheffield children. Why are you nervous now?"

"Well, this time it is my own child. I am responsible of this one. If I mess up, I can't blame it on Mr. Sheffield or Mrs. Sheffield. See?" Niles said.

"And what about me? You could still blame the mother of the child."

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Why? You'll be such a great mother. Plus, it's a win-win situation. If it is a girl, the mother is her role model. If it is a boy, his mother is his queen and protector. Oh, Babs, don't listen to this old man. Perhaps I'm nervous because I fear that I won't meet all these expectations."

"Oh, Niles, you're mad. It's a win-win situation for the father as well. If it is a girl, the father is her prince and protector. If it is a boy, the father is his role model and his maximum life goal." CC grabbed his hand, and added: "Niles, why are you all of a sudden so worried about something you excel at? You should be worried about me turning out to be like my own mother! So please promise me you will never allow me to become like that woman. She was never my role model. And I do want to be a role model for my children."

Niles smiled and answered: "You're right. I shouldn't be worried at all. After all, we are doing this together, and I cannot think of a better person to raise a family with than you, Love. And do not worry about becoming like your mother. You are far too different to become like that. You may be the 'Bitch of Broadway' but you will always be the 'Good, Loving Queen' to us." while he placed his hand on her belly, and kissed her.

Shortly after, Dr. Amelia Williams entered the room. "Hello, how is this beautiful family doing today? How are you feeling CC? Do you still have morning sickness?" the doctor said.

"No, not really. I feel great, actually." CC answered.

"Well, I'm glad little baby here isn't giving you too many problems." The doctor placed the ultrasound wand in CC's belly. "Well, CC and Niles, everything looks quite perfect. Everything seems to be in order for twenty weeks. Oh, well, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Immediately, both of them replied: "Yes."

"Well, it seems that you are having a beautiful, little...girl."


	3. Chapter 3: Week 30

**Week 30**

"Niles, don't you think this tree is a little too big for our living room?!" CC shouted to Niles who was finishing some touches to the tree. Moving to California had implied significant life changes to both Niles and CC, yet after almost six months in the west coast, the couple had started to get accustomed to the warmer weather, especially for their first christmas without below zero temperatures and without inches of snow. With seventh and half months of pregnancy, CC was perhaps finally getting softer. She had never been a person full of christmas joy, yet again, she usually spent the last holidays bitter, and so did Niles. But this year, they were happy together and expecting a beautiful baby girl in February. With so much to do here in California, the couple wasn't able to finish decorating their home until the day before Christmas Eve.

"Oh, CC. The tree's just fine. Are you sure you're not just afraid that it will be too big to melt in your cauldron after the holidays, witch?" Niles snorted.

"Not at all, Niles. I'm just afraid it will be too big for your Butler tuchus to reach and dust the top." CC replied with a mocking tone.

"You've never complained about my tuchus before, CC." Niles laughed with a naughty hint.

"Oh, stop it, Butler Boy." CC laughed.

"Oh! Niles, come here! The baby is moving!" CC finished, and Niles quickly descended from the stool.

"Wow. She's so strong." Niles added and smiled. He moved his eyes to meet CC's gaze. He was incredibly happy. He was in love with his beautiful wife, and had a beautiful baby on the way. He slowly searched for CC's lips and kissed her deeply. "I love you." CC smiled and said "I love you, too."

"You know, you're already on your thirtieth week. I've done some research and it said that the baby has already started developing her senses." Niles mentioned.

"So it's good for the baby to listen to her parents voice." CC added.

"You've been doing some research too, I see." Niles said, openly admitting his surprise.

"Well, you're not the only who's going to raise this baby. I'm the mother, and I should be aware of these things too." CC laughed slightly.

Niles moved his hands and started caressing his wife's belly. Instantly, the baby started moving and kicking. "Hello baby girl. Are you anxious to come out? Or are you just giving the Ice Queen a hard time?"

"Niles! It's your daughter, after all, what do you think?" CC interrupted. Niles eyed his wife "Well, CC, that's she's also half you." and resumed speaking to the baby:

"Well, baby girl, to be honest. What I am really thinking is that you'll be so beautiful, exactly like your mother is. Let me tell you a secret, I keep calling her witch and other names that would make you believe she is not pretty. But Sweety, they are our own terms of endearment. She is the most beautiful woman in this world. Her blonde hair is so soft, and so is her milky skin. Her eyes are two beautiful sapphires that melt when she thinks about you. Can you believe it? She is the most beautiful woman in this whole universe, and she's with me. I am really lucky."

Niles didn't realize that his words touched CC, and that she was very moved. Sure, Niles had said several times to her that she was beautiful, but he had never been so detailed and deep. 'Damn hormones' CC thought. Christmas wasn't usually a cheerful season for her, but now that she had so many things to be thankful for, she was actually quite excited for Christmas Day.

"You know, baby girl. Your father thinks he's the only one lucky, but I am also very lucky. I perhaps might never say it, but I am very proud of him. I always mock him about being a butler, but he is much more than that. He is loyal, caring, and reliable. Where would Uncle Max children be without his aid before Nanny Fine and when Sara was sick? He's always been there for Max. Your father is intelligent, he has an Oxford degree in law. I always admired his achievements. I only hope you are as nice, intelligent, and wonderful as he is." CC stroke her belly with one hand, and searched Niles' face with her other hand. "I should say it more often to you, Sweety. I love you and I am very proud of who you are." CC hugged Niles.

"You know, now that you mentioned my Oxford degree in law, there's something that perhaps I should tell you. I took the New York Bar Exam in February this year, and I passed. I didn't mention I was sitting it because I was not so sure I was going to pass it, so I kept it a secret."

CC stood up and said: "Niles! For God's sake! That's huge! Why didn't you mentioned it when you got your results?"

"Well, I got them when I was away visiting my family in England for an emergency. I was going to mention it when I came back, but then we got engaged, married, and found out you were pregnant, and we were moving to California next month, so I thought perhaps it wasn't the best time to start my career. Therefore, I kept it to myself for some time. I was actually going to wait for the baby to be born to say it." Niles finished.

"Baby, that's incredible. I cannot believe you were willing to abandon your dreams just for me and little Peanut here." CC said as she stroke her belly.

"You two are my dream right now, Love. You mean the world to me. And you two were worth to put on hold my career again." CC smiled and threw her arms around Niles and hugged him deeply, while she said to her baby: "You see, Sweety. Your dad is brilliant and caring. How did we get so lucky?" Immediately, the baby girl kicked back as saying "I know".

"Niles, you know Maxwell and I are in desperate need of a lawyer we can completely trust in order to manage the legal department of the Sheffield-Babcock Productions. If you partner with us, that would mean the reboot of your career without having to abandon your other dream, your family." CC ended saying quite excited.

"Oh, Love. I'd love that, but I would not like to impose to and-" Niles wasn't able to finish talking when CC had already phoned Max to tell him the wonderful news.

"Niles, Max wants to talk to you." CC said with a huge smile in her face as she handed the phone to her husband.

On the phone, Max said: "So, Niles, this is the best news I have received recently. I'd be honored if you partnered with us. I do not doubt of your talent. Either way, from time to time I seeked your legal advice and you never failed me. So, this would be wonderful. The company's name change has already been filed and accepted, please inform that to CC by the way, so now your addition to the company would be just in time to honor the new Sheffield-Brightmore Productions name. What do you think, Niles? Do you accept?" Niles thought about the drastic, yet amazing change this opportunity meant. He looked at CC and her very pregnant belly, and Niles immediately knew what to answer.

"Well, Sir, to be honest it is a quite appealing offer the one you're making me. It would allow me to successfully achieve my dream of putting my degree to good use and practice law, while also attend my family. Yes, I'd love to manage the legal department of the Sheffield-Bab- I mean, the Sheffield-Brightmore Productions."

The next day was Christmas Eve, and CC and Niles spent their first Christmas as a family with the Sheffield household. Max, Fran, Morty, Sylvia, Yetta, Maggie and Michael, Brighton, Gracie, and the six months-old twins Eve and Jonah sat around the Sheffield living room along with CC and Niles, as they sang christmas carols. This year the family was very happy and thankful for several things: the healthy twins, Maggie's wedding, the Brightmore's baby girl on the way, Maggie's pregnancy, the new addition to the Sheffield-Brightmore Productions, and the possibility of being all together for the holidays. The clock stroke twelve.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted and hugged.

"Niles, Merry Christmas, Sweety."

"CC, Merry Christmas, Love."

The couple shared a kiss and a hug.


	4. Chapter 4: Week 39

**Week 39**

Niles went to sleep that night thinking about the wonderful next day. He spent the last weeks planning the most memorable Valentine's Day for CC. It was something beautiful and extraordinary, yet not something that would make her tired since her due date was in a week and half.

The alarm clock went on at 8:00 am, and Niles immediately woke up. CC, on the other hand, had had a rough night. The baby girl had spent great portion of the night moving and kicking. Niles moved to her side, and started running his fingers through her hair. "Good morning, beautiful." Niles said, and he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. CC grunted, but finally said: "Hey..what time is it? The baby kept moving all night." CC said as she opened her eyes and placed one hand in her sore back, and another in her very pregnant belly. Niles felt a little bad for CC. This pregnancy was definitely making it very rough for her. In fact, she had stopped working two weeks ago because she was getting too tired, and Niles was working at home since then instead of going to the Sheffield's residence so he could stay with CC and help her. Niles was thankful that CC was working together with him in some contracts, otherwise, she'd probably refused to take a rest.

CC sat on their bed, and Niles started rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry you didn't get plenty of sleep last night. At least it's only a few more days for the baby to arrive."

"Oh, I know, Niles. The thought of finally being able to hold her in my arms is what is making me resist this pain."

"Let me make it up to you. Rest a little more, and I will come back with breakfast." Niles said as he got up from bed into his bathrobe and directly to the kitchen. CC tried to fall asleep again, but she kept on thinking about her impending motherhood. It was no more than five minutes after Niles had left that she realized she was forgetting something. 'Well, CC Brightmore, are you honestly forgetting that today is Valentine's day?' she thought to herself. Luckily, her very organized self had prepared in advance and bought the perfect gift for Niles. CC herself wasn't a romantic person, yet she had allowed herself to be a little cheesy and romantic to give her husband a thoughtful gift. So, in advance, she had bought him a beautiful present.

Niles entered the bedroom with a tray full of food for his wife and himself. He placed it front of CC, and she noticed that Niles had arranged the fruit in the shape of a heart and written in chocolate 'Happy Valentine's Day'.

"Oh Niles, this is beautiful." CC said, and kissed her husband. "Happy Valentine's day."

Niles reached for a bag and a card, and handed them to CC. Immediately, she did the same and reached for him a box and a card. She reached the card, and read:

 _My girl, she ain't the one that I saw coming_

 _Some said her heart's too hard and cold to hold_

 _And it takes a little time_

 _But you should see her when she shines_

 _I keep going back to the day I fell for her in love_

 _Cause I never wanna let that feeling go_

CC, laughed. "What it is, CC?" Niles asked.

"Just open your card, and you'll see." CC said to him.

Niles opened the card and read:

 _My boy, he ain't the one that I saw coming_

 _Once I didn't know which way to go_

 _And I tried to run before_

 _But I'm not running anymore_

 _Cause I've fought against it hard enough to know_

 _that it is right here with him where I belong._

"I sometimes worry we think too alike." Niles added, and laughed as he hugged his wife.

CC started opening her present bag, and discovered a beautiful Tiffany's box. She opened it and saw a beautiful diamond bracelet that was engraved and said: 'All I worship and adore, I love you'. CC thanked Niles, and asked him for help to put it on.

Niles opened his present and discovered a Rolex watch that had engraved: 'Lovers at first sight, in love forever.' He immediately put it on and thanked his wife.

"Well, Love. Get ready, because I have an adorable day planned for us to spend our first Valentine's." Niles said as he kissed CC's cheek. CC stood up from the bed, but immediately sat down again and winced in pain.

"Honey are you alright?" Niles asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes. It's just my back that it's killing me. The baby kept moving very much last night. Is there any way we can do your plans here at home today?" CC asked.

To be completely honest, he was a little sad because he had planned to recreate in the Japanese Garden in the Huntington Library their first picnic at Central Park before moving to California. But that didn't stop him from recreating it in their own garden.

"As a matter of fact, we can do them here."

CC smiled. "Thank you, I promise I'll make it up to you."

Niles went out to the car and brought inside the things he needed for the picnic. Meanwhile, CC decided to take a shower in order to relax and stop the pain that was getting stronger and constant as the morning progressed. Niles started to lay out the things in their garden when he heard a strong scream coming from CC.

"NILES!" CC shouted as she winced in pain. Niles came in running and opened the door of their bedroom to find CC holding with one hand her very pregnant belly and with the other hand in the wall holding herself.

"Love, what is it? " Niles said as he approached his wife to help her stand up.

"Oh, Niles! I think it's time! These pains...they are… contractions…" CC said as she winced once again in severe pain. "I'm scared."

"Oh god! You're a week early. It's okay, the doctor said this could happen. Don't worry. Let me help you get to the car." Niles said as he grabbed a bag CC had prepared some days before.

The couple got into the car and made it to the hospital in record time. Niles checked CC in and called the Sheffields. In no time, Fran, Max and Gracie arrived to the hospital as well.

CC was already in the delivery room and Niles was holding her hand as another contraction arrived.

"Breathe, Sweety. Breathe." Niles coached his wife.

By some reason childbirth wasn't going so smooth as one would expect after having the most healthy and normal pregnancy. CC had been very tired the last days, and therefore she hadn't so much energy. It was almost midnight, and after almost fourteen hours of labor, CC was mostly done. At this point during the birth, CC felt as if she was going to faint out.

"CC, dear, stay with me. You can do it. PUSH!" Niles said calmly in an attempt to hide that he was very worried for CC. At this point, CC barely said anything. She just concentrated all her energy in pushing. At last, CC gave one final push and the baby girl was born. But she wasn't crying so the nurses took her immediately. CC had already fainted, and the doctors weren't being able to bring her back.

" _CC, dear, up up." A soothing voice spoke._

" _Oh, what happened?" CC said as she turned her head to see who was next to her._

" _Oh my god! How is this possible?" CC eyes filled with tears._

" _Sara…" CC said, remaining speechless._

" _Hey, I promised my best friend to be by her side when she had children. Just like she did for me." Sara added._

 _CC started crying, and immediately hugged Sara._

" _How is this even possible? Oh, wait! Niles! My baby! Oh god! What happened? Where am I?" CC started to desperate._

" _You fainted, Sweety." Sara said. "You were too tired, and you didn't resist the childbirth."_

" _Oh my god!" CC started crying. "My family, they need me. I need them! I need to go back."_

" _CC, relax. You need to rest. Everything will be fine." Sara soothed CC._

" _Sara! My baby! I didn't hear her cry before passing out. Is she ok? Please, tell me she is ok!" CC cried._

" _I'm sure everything will be fine, Sweety. But she had problems breathing, and the doctors took her to stabilize her." Sara said._

" _Oh my God! My baby! Oh god! NILES! With her daughter not breathing properly, and his fainted wife, he must be devastated. Oh, Sara, I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I need to wake up and go back." CC said._

" _He'll be okay, Sweety. And so will your daughter. Just rest. She will need her mommy to be healthy." Sara said as CC started closing her eyes and falling asleep._

Niles started to panick. Her daughter was having problems to breathe, his wife was very critical, and so far, nobody was telling him what was going on. He was forced to leave the room while the doctors attended CC and his daughter. Feeling extremely desperate and desolated, Niles sat outside the room and started crying. He closed his eyes.

" _Niles, get up." Niles was startled as he heard his name in that very familiar voice._

" _Mrs. Sheffield?" Niles inmediately said._

" _Yes, it's me… Sara." She said with a sweet and soothing smile._

" _How is this even possible?" Niles said, astonished. And he resumed crying. At this point he was not sure if he was so overwhelmed because of his wife, his daughter, or the fact that his best friend was back._

" _I can't stay long, Niles. But remember the times you took care of my children when I was too sick to do it? Or when I passed away and you were there to aid Max and my children? I owe you so much. I can assure you that both CC and your baby will be alright. I'll be there for them, making sure they are fine." Sara said as she hugged Niles._

" _Be strong for them. They need you. Get up and go to your family. I need to go now. Take good care, Niles." Sara said as she disappeared and Niles opened his eyes._

"Sir, your wife just woke up and is asking for her husband." A nurse said to Niles.

"Thank you." Niles replied as he came in fast into the room to find CC conscious.

"CC, dear! Oh God! You're fine. For a minute there, I thought I had lost you, and I was devastated." Niles said as he hugged CC very tight.

"Oh Niles, I was so scared, but I found ease of mind and my troubles went away." CC said thinking about her dream with Sara. "I am so glad to be with you. And- Oh! My baby! Where's our baby? Oh Niles, she wasn't crying! Is she alright?" CC said.

"The doctors took her. ButI have this trustful feeling she is perfectly fine." Niles said as he thought about the words Sara said.

Immediately, there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, but this adorable beautiful baby girl is really anxious to meet her parents." A nurse said as she carried the baby inside the room.

CC and Niles immediately looked at each other and nurse handed the baby to Niles, and he hold her and kissed her forehead. He then placed the baby on CC's arms.

"At last, Dear. She's here with us. And healthy." Niles said as he kissed his wife.

"Well, I do think this is the most wonderful present for Valentine's Day. See, Niles. I promised I was going to make it up to you." CC laughed as she kissed her daughter.

The nurse interrupted and said: "Hello, the new family has some visitors." Followed by the Sheffield household members.

"CC, Niles! Congratulations!" Max said.

"Wow, she is so adorable!" Grace added.

"Oh, Niles, Mrs. Brightmore! She is a bundle of adorableness and she is so beautiful! Congratulations! What are you naming her?" Fran asked.

"Well, we hadn't given that much thought to the name." Niles said as CC nodded.

"Sara." CC and Niles said at the same time. The gave each other funny looks, and somehow in their own way of communicating, they realized they both probably had had a very similar dream.

"Sara it is." CC said.

"Sara Valentina" Niles added.

"Oh Sweety, that's beautiful. I love it." CC said.

"Did you choose it because she was born on Valentine's Day?" Gracie asked.

"In a way, but mainly because it means 'strong'." Niles said.

"And 'healthy'." CC said.

"Exactly." Niles said as he looked into her wife's eyes.

"Don't forget 'brave'." Max added. He couldn't avoid having a fond memory of his late wife Sara and her bravery through her sickness.

"Oh, you guys, it's an adorable name." Fran said.

"And a beautiful name, indeed." Max added.

The new family went home the next day. CC placed the newborn in her crib while Niles unpacked. As the couple started to get settled in their home, CC came up to Niles and hugged him.

"Thank you." CC said.

"For what?" Niles said.

"For everything. For loving me, for giving me a beautiful daughter, for allowing me to have this life." CC said and planted a kiss on Niles.

"Oh, CC. Thank you for allowing me to be the happiest man on earth. And especially for giving me this daughter after a long and painful labor. Oh, but it was worth it. You and little Sara mean the world to me."

Both of them looked at their bundle of joy in her crib sleeping so peacefully. It was impossible for them not to imagine the wonders of life, and how their strong, healthy, brave girl was going to triumph in this world. They looked at each other and couldn't help to imagine the next surprises life could bring them. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They both could only think about how they would love to remain in that moment **_forever and a day._**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Please leave reviews! Thank you very much for reading the story. I might continue with a part 2 in the future if it is requested._**


End file.
